rewritefandomcom-20200213-history
Shizuru Nakatsu
Shizuru Nakatsu '(中津 静流, ''Nakatsu Shizuru) is a heroine in Rewrite and a first year student at Kazamatsuri Academy. She has several unique features and qualities which is to Kotarou's advantage so he can identify her easily, like her eyepatch to conceal her heterochromia. Her leitmotif is Carnation (カーネーション, Kānēshon). Personality She has a reserved and honest disposition. She doesn't speak much but Kotarou is able to understand what she is trying to express through her rich facial expressions and carries on conversations with her. Although a member of the public morals committee, she rarely acts like one, besides using it as a pretext to eat lunch together with Kotarou. She fawns over her favorite dish, mackerel pike. She is also seen eating Saury alot throughout the Story. Appearance Shizuru has golden blonde hair tied into two ponytails and has blue eyes, one of which she wears an eyepatch over her right eye which is golden due to heterochromia. She is mostly seen into her school uniform which consists of a light-pink dress with red outlines, white stockings, and a red ribbon attatched to her neck. In battle she shifts to a butler outfit that covers her chest, arms, waist while exposing her stomach and legs. Sometimes she also removes her eyepatch when fighting. She has a sister who is named Shizuka Nakatsu. Synopsis Past Shizuru lived in a run-down neighborhood with her mother and father, though they were poor, they lived as a happy family. One day, after they moved to a new house, a familiar attacked them, spreading fire everywhere. Shizuru and her mother weren't harmed as much due to her father shielding them from the debris with his body. Shizuru's eye began to acke, as taught to her by her father she held it and told the pain to go away, after which she crawled to her parents using only one of her arms and did the same to them. Guardian found the family and took them to the hospital that they secretly managed, it was revealed that Shizuru unconsciously used her powers to heal her family and her eye, which resulted in her heterochromia. Shizuru wore an eye patch over her eye since that day and was asked to join Guardian, in exchange her parents would receive lots of money for her admission. Whenever Shizuru returned home, her family would act normal but in the shadows her mother and father was always arguing due to the sudden burst of money from Guardian. One day she caught them arguing and yelled for them to stop, at that moment she subconsciously activated her powers and permanently erased all of their memories of her. Common Route Shizuru approaches Kotarou because he is running, however, her whistle is not functioning in a correct manner. Kotarou, even when given the chance to escape, sympathizes and decides to give her assistance. He washes it and then returns it to her, Shizuru informs him not to run in the hallway. Shizuru Route After the events in the forest Shizuru comes to Kotarou's house to secure him, as permitted by Esaka, Shizuru is ordered to live with Kotarou in order to protect him. Kotarou forgets to tell Shizuru about Pani & Gil, leading to Shizuru chasing Gil around Kotarou's room believing him to be a dangerous familiar. Every thing is explained to Shizuru and she agrees to keep Pani and Gil a secret from Guardian. As the story progresses, Shizuru enters the forest only to see Kotarou on his death-bed after being fatally wounded by the Earth Dragon. Not wanting Kotarou to die, Shizuru connects her life to Kotarou's, as a summoner would to a familiar, then erases his memories of her; putting herself in a coma as a result. After Kotarou remembers everything, Shizuru wakes up from her coma but loses her hearing due to sharing a life with Kotarou. While she's staying in the medical room, Gaia attacks their base and Shizuru is forced into a fight with Sakuya who is witnessed strangling Esaka. The two fight evenly matched in speed and strength, but the battle comes to a halt when Chihaya appears and takes Sakuya away, stating that she'll quit Gaia as not to have to fight her friends. When familiars swarm the base, Shizuru and Kotarou board a motorcycle and head to the forest along with Touka. In the forest, they encounter the Key's human-like-shell near a tree, Shizuru shoots it with a special rifle but it does nothing to the Key. Akane appears and tells them that what they see is only the Key's husk and that the world will be destroyed by salvation, ''after which she leaves. Touka uses all of her power to try to destroy the Key, turning everything around her in to projectile light and firing it at it. In an act of desperation she turns her body into light and fires herself at the Key, sacrificing herself in the proccess. It does not stop salvation. Shizuru and Kotarou watch the world at it disappear. They quickly go after her family, but they vanish right in front of her. They eventually see Esaka who tells them to head to a shelter, a closed space where some humans have gathered, he however with stay behind and disappear with the world. Kotarou embraces Shizuru, confesses to her, and tells her to head to the shelter. After he assures her that they'll meet again, she leaves and lives there, writing a journal about the time that she spends in the shelter. After an indefinite period of living in the shelter, Shizuru finally returns to the surface world. She finds a tree at the top of a hill which, due to the bond she shares with Kotarou, recognises it as him and lays up against it with the life-forces of Pani and Gil shining in the branches. Kotori Route Shizuru is heard but not seen at the end of Kotori's Route where she assassinates the Key with a rifle. Chihaya Route Shizuru and Touka assult Kotarou and Chihaya inside a chapel. In an act of desperation, Chihaya summons Sakuya, Shizuru releases a neurotoxin from her body that immobilizes Sakuya. Touka begins to sadistically torture them, leaving Shizuru questioning if what they are doing is right. Kotarou falls into despair and begins to ''rewrite ''his mind in order to protect Chihaya; he shoves his sword through Shizuru's stomach and begins to attack everyone around him. They all team up in order to knock Kotarou back to his regular self. In the final stages of Chihaya's Route, Sakuya is turned into a giant familiar that could destroy the world. Shizuru, Chihaya, Touka, and Esaka all help Kotarou reach Sakuya in order to stop him. Lucia Route Due to Kotarou's demands, Lucia asks Shizuru to help her taste the food she's cooking for Kotarou. Lucia thinks that Shizuru left but she actually hid in the shower room. Kotarou hears her moving around in the shower, suspecting her to be the Key, Lucia becomes upset due to her thinking that Kotarou wants to peek on a woman in the shower and bears her fist down on him. Kotarou opens the door, Shizuru is standing their smiling, after commenting on Lucia's maid outfit, Lucia chases Shizuru around Kotarou while trying to punch her, she grabs Shizuru's collar but somehow he is Kotarou. Shizuru, kotarou, and Chihaya follow Lucia to the mall where Lucia tries to kill Kotarou by crushing him with a giant chandelier, though he is saved by Chihaya. Shizuru and Lucia battle in the mall, using all of her skills Shizuru attempts to lower Lucia's blood pressure by injuring her so that she'll be immobilized and then take her back to the shelter. However, Lucia manages to heal faster by being in a poisonous environment. She cuts through Shizuru's knives and slices through most of her body, Shizuru produces an anesthetic in her own body and puts herself to sleep in order to recover. A year after Kotarou convinces Lucia to go to the shelter, Shizuru appears and informs Kotarou that they are searching for Brenda and that a Druid (Kotori) had been spotted near Kazamatsuri. Moon Route Shizuru is summoned to the moon by Kotarou with all the other Occult Club Members, along with Yoshino and his Wolf Gang in order to protect the Moon Kagari from an army of familiars sent by Sakura Kashima. Shizuru is the 4th member of the club to be killed. Terra Route Shizuru is brought to a cafe with Touka to meet Kotarou and Arata, as she is going to be a new member of Guardian. At the end of the route all the heroines meet and grow up together with Touka as their parental-guardian, they recreate Kotarou's body as a familiar and journey to the moon to see a seedling that is the Moon Kagari. Arnaments *'Eye Patch: Shizuru wears a white eye patch over her right eye *'Butler Outfit': Being a member of Guardian she wears a black attire when fighting. Abilities *'Lipreading:' Shizuru can lipread perfectly by looking how the lips and throat moves. *'Inhuman Physical Abilities': Because of her training in Guardian, she is faster and stronger than normal humans, some familiars, and most superhumans. She is also faster than Lucia Konohana, her bestfriend and co-Guardian. Her strength can push Tennouji Kotarou against a tree with little effort (during their quest in finding Inoue in the forest), and her agility can close the distance between her and her enemy enough to strike with her knives and deliver a series of blows within 3 seconds. *'"Walking Drug Factory": '''Her power creates various drugs within her body and use it at will. She can use these drugs to increase her regeneration rate, to resist and/or to destroy foreign harmful chemical, bacteria, and viruses in a form of an antibiotic, to reduce pain felt, to strengthen herself temporarily in a form of steroids, and to cause depressants. She can make her drugs affect the surrounding environment by dispelling it as a gas, which she used to slow down and eventually paralyze Sakuya (Chihaya's Route). *'Memory Destruction: She can cause permanent memory loss of a person (although Kotarou managed to retrieve his memories after being wiped out by Shizuru). She cannot completely control this power, causing her parents' memories of her to disappear. Arnaments/Weapons *'''Knives: Shizuru wields two duel knives that she uses for melee combat. Though short in length Shizuru can use her inhuman speed to get close enough to her enemies to attach. *'Guns': She holds two hand guns to attack her enemies from a long range. The weapon she is seen using is a Heckler & Koch UMP *'Short-Barraled Revolvers': She uses these when her enemies are up close to her, they have vicious fire power and a single shot can tare through a person's arm in one shot. *'Sub-Machine Guns': Two guns that can fire 900 rounds a minute. *'Motor Bike': A black motor bike that Shizuru and Kotarou use to escape Guardian's base after it is attacked. Quotes *''I'm ripe for the picking! uhun (What Kotarou got her to say to Lucia over the phone). Trivia *Shizuru's three sizes are: 75(Bust) 52(Waist) 78(Hips). *Part of her name came from the expression 静か (''shizuka), meaning "quiet" or "peaceful," aptly describing her personality. * Shizuru is the shortest and lightest out of all of the heroines. * Shizuru is the youngest out of all of the heroines. * Her birthday is on June 18. * She got second place in the Rewrite popularity poll, with 16839 votes. * As with a number of other characters in Rewrite, Nakatsu is also the name of a place in Greater Osaka. * Shizuru’s favourite flower is buttercup, meaning of it is shine to bright the days. Category:Female Category:Guardian Category:Heroines Category:Superhumans Category:Main Characters Category:Characters